


Happy Birthday...?

by FanficAddiction



Series: Werewolf!Verse [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficAddiction/pseuds/FanficAddiction
Summary: Changmin realizes what day it is. Too bad there are negative memories associated with it now.





	Happy Birthday...?

"Your birthday...?" Changmin asked dumbly, blinking at his mate.  
  
Yoochun's scowl worsened. "Look, just... forget it."  
  
The hybrid alpha shook his head, shaking off his surprise. "No, we should celebrate it. I know that it's a.... thing among humans." He titled his head as he contemplated his mate's stiff back. Was he angry that Changmin hadn't known on his own? It had taken Yunho mentioning it earlier for him to find out. Hybrids only celebrated the birth and 14th year of their life.  
  
Yoochun grit his teeth and found a growl escaping his throat. He knew his eyes were probably fading slightly and Yoochun tried to get a hold of the transformation before it took over. The ability was still new and he was having difficulty getting control of the change. "Just. Leave. It," Yoochun bit out, eyes closed tightly and hands clenching the counter in front of him.  
  
Changmin shook his head, his connection to his mate strained with the effort Yoochun was using to close it - unsuccessfuly. His mate should know that only the dominant was able to close the connection. But he felt how hard Yoochun tried and wished it. Ignoring the now common ache in his chest from his mate's rejection of their bond, he signed. "Yoochun-"  
  
Yoochun spun around them, eyes shining blue and teeth growing in his mouth, hands curled into fists as his side, nails no doubt pushing as his palms. "Do you think I want to be reminded of today? Huh? You think I want to remember how happy I was with my boyfriend? How I was going to celebrate this day only a year ago with my friend, his new boyfriend, and the love of my life before you fucking ruined it all!?" He demanded, his words  growled out in intensity as they passed deadly teeth.  
  
Changmin's body tightened and he didn't move, realizing why his mate was so adamant. He would always treasure the day he found his mate - despite the circumstances - but it wasn't in his nature to keep track of dates so he didn't realize it was the anniversary of their mating.  
  
Yoochun turned his back to his dominant once again. "Get out." When Changmin didn't move, he yelled loudly, "GET OUT!"  
  
Changmin could do nothing but give his mate what he wanted.  
  
The door closed softly behind him.  
  
\---  
  
Later, when Yoochun made to leave the house and visit with Ryeowook who he had made decent friends with, he was stopped short by a small package on the porch. The item was small and crudly wrapped and when Yoochun picked it up, he discovered it to be rather light.  
  
Looking around, but spotting no one, Yoochun unwrapped the present and stared. The wrapping paper was actually heavy paper with writing on the inside. Unfolding it, Yoochun read the small message.  
  
 _Happy Birthday. Thank you for coming into my life._  
\- Changmin.  
  
Yoochun automatically scrunched the paper into a ballm feeling disgusted with the hybrid. He made to throw the item away when something caught his wrist. Looking at his other hand, he noticed a chain handing out of his fist. Debating with himself, Yoochun sighed and opened his hand.  
  
A small wolf charm hung from a chain, in the position as if it was in midrun.  
  
Inhailing a shaky breath suddenly, Yoochun stared at the gift for a long time.  
  
"Yoochun?" a voice called.  
  
Yoochun looked up to stare at Ryeowook without actually seeing him. Heart pounding in his chest, Yoochun slowly pocketed the object to hide it from his friend. "Coming," he replied, still dazed. The necklace settled in his pants pocket lightly.  
  
For some unknown reason.... he decided to keep it.


End file.
